


Call Me That Again

by murderspice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/pseuds/murderspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jon gets away with calling Ryan 'Daddy', and one time that he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me That Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimmoralareimmortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/gifts).



> Just a short lil thing based on RP shenanigans over at my GTA Ryan blog ryanthevagabondguy with my good friend and rp partner singlelcnse ^u^  
> This one's for you, Ky. <3

1\. During a bank robbery

  
Geoff made the signal and they walked in, guns out and masks in place. Jon, knowing the codes to get past the vault security, took confident strides closer to Geoff, who was twirling a knife around in one hand and holding his gun in the other, and Ryan, who was already at the front desk computer working to disable security. The woman who was originally stationed at the computer was cowering underneath someone else's desk, but Ryan paid no mind to her or her hyperventilating. He lifted his head in Jon's direction, his blue eyes sparkling behind the mask.

"The codes?"  
Jon recited them with ease, leaning up against the front desk without a care in the world. Ryan dutifully typed each one in until reaching the last command to disable everything. When that was over with, Jon saw Ryan's eyes crinkled; a telltale sign that he was grinning.

"Thanks, babe."

"Anything for you, Daddy."

He blew a kiss and trotted away before his boyfriend could say anything. Ryan blinked. And then he blinked again. Geoff scoffed, shaking his head.

"Just get the money, asshole. Keep it in your pants until then."

  
2\. While Shopping

  
It wasn't often that they had free time like this during a big heist month. And being the proactive couple they were, they were using it to buy disguises. Jon already had his alibi, being a famous reporter in the city that couldn't possibly do any wrong. Ryan, however, always had to play the part of the dutiful boyfriend, the camera man, the intern, or some other excuse to be with Jon and not be involved in a crime. This time around, Ryan was the boyfriend again.

"I don't understand why I have to dress differently. I mean, I really am your boyfriend..."

"Yes, but you dress terribly," Jon answered, kissing Ryan on the cheek and pushing him into a fitting room with three different shirts.

"Should I be offended?" Jon heard Ryan's muffled question. He typed away at his phone as he waited for Ryan, answering him with a snort. "I heard that."

"You were meant to."

"You want to fight, Risinger?"

Ryan walked out then, wearing the deep blue button up Jon picked out. He had taken the liberty to roll up the sleeves, which sent Jon's eyes to his forearms first. Jon helped him tuck in the shirt properly, humming in approval.

"Mm, looking good, Daddy."

Ryan tensed, but he didn't comment on the name. "...So that's a yes on the shirt?"

  
3\. Over the crew intercom

  
"Progress check. Two Times an Anus is placing the escape vehicle one."

"Heisty Beard already has escape vehicle two, waiting for Two Times and Anus."

"Don't have to rub it in, Jack."

Jon snorted, leaning against a wall across from the target as if he were taking a phone call.

"Vagabond in place. Bombs planted."

"Wee-Wee Wrangler cruising around, waiting for the signal."

"Wimp Fongler is in the passenger seat."

"Hispanic! at the Disco is watching the two dumbasses from the rooftops. There a pedestrian to the right, asshole, don't get us in trouble."

"I do what I want!"

"Gavin, you're not the one driving!"

Jon couldn't stop the grin on his face. These assholes.

"Risemonger, what's your status?"

"Standing and waiting. Like always," he said softly, his phone covering the earpiece. He cracked his neck leisurely.

"Anyone out there?" Ryan's voice crackled. "You safe?"

Jon snorted again. "Babe, I'm fine. I always am."

"True." He could just hear the grin on his face.

"Holy shit, stop giving each other bedroom eyes over comm. I can fucking hear the sexual tension," Ray groaned, accompanied by Geoff's laughter.

"What sexual tension? There is none!"

"Ahh! He mentioned sex! Dirty talk! My virgin ears!"

"If that's dirty talk to you, you need to get out more."

"Oh yeah, cause nobody is as good at dirty talk as you are, Daddy."

Sarcasm dripped from Jon's words, but it still held the same effect. Ryan couldn't even get a word in before the remaining five members of the conversation were screaming.

  
4\. Morning Greetings

  
Jon was always the first one to wake up. Even with Ryan's insomnia, when he did sleep, he never woke up without an alarm. Most of the time, that alarm was Jon.

He took the liberty of making them a simple breakfast before waltzing back into the bedroom. "Wake up, Prince Charming," Jon teased, just loud enough to rouse Ryan. The only response he got was a groan and the sight of Ryan's bare back slipping from the cover of the sheets. Jon shook his head, crawling into bed and tracing patterns into Ryan's skin.

"Good morning, Daddy."

Ryan groaned again, turning to face Jon and pull him closer. "Just let me sleep, babe." He kissed Jon lazily. Jon scrunched up his nose.

"Eugh, your morning breath tastes terrible. Thank god I can't smell it, that would make it unbearable."

"If you could smell my morning breath, would you still love me?"

"...Maybe."

"Just maybe?" Ryan frowned. Jon snorted, pressing a kiss to his furrowed brows.

"Just maybe."

  
5\. Evening Goodbyes

  
Jon helped him fix up his makeup ("face paint," Ryan insisted) and put on his jacket. Truth be told, he really didn't want Ryan to leave. He swiped a stray streak of makeup ( _"face paint"_ ) off of his boyfriend's neck.

"How long is this stakeout going to take?"

"Shouldn't be longer than seven hours."

Jon groaned, his face falling to Ryan's shoulder with a thud. "You say it like that's not a really long time."

"Well I mean, it isn't. Most schools go for that long."

"Are you going to school, Ryan? Big and bad mass murderer school?"

"Hey, it was one time," Ryan retorted with a wide grin. "They were all crime lords, and they were all in my way."

Jon shook his head, pressing a kiss to Ryan's chin. "Just promise me that you'll be back in one piece in time for breakfast, okay?"

Ryan kissed his forehead, leaving slight smears of black across it. "I promise, dear." He headed for the door, cracking his neck as he went. "Bye, babe."

"Bye Daddy."

Ryan almost didn't catch the goodbye as he swung the door shut behind him. Almost. 

  
...

  
He really should have known better than to tease him out here. Ryan wasn't opposed to exhibitionism. He often whispered in Jon's ear about how easy it would be to slip his hand under the waistband of his jeans while they sat at the park, or at dinner, or while in the car with the crew...

Leaning against the brick wall of an alley while hiding away from police was no exception, apparently.

It was casual enough; Ryan had removed his mask and rinsed his paint off in a bar on the crew's territory, breaking up the vagabond appearance just enough to fool the quickly thinking cops. Jon met him here, having avoided the crime site altogether so that he could be with Ryan and not be considered an accomplice (despite the fact that he most definitely was). He thought he was being stealthy when he snuck into the alley, slipping his arms around Ryan, who's back was facing him.

"Hey, Daddy," he purred into the man's ear.

What Jon wasn't expecting was for Ryan to flip around and push him into the wall, sliding a knee between his legs. Jon had to bite his lip to keep from making noise as Ryan pinned his hands over his head with one of his own, using the other to untuck his shirt and slide his fingers across his waist.

"Call me that one more time..."

"And what?" Jon risked the retort. "You'll fuck me?"

Ryan's eyes seemed to glow in what little light they had. Part of Jon regretted speaking out like that under his gaze. The hand at his waist made its way up Jon's neck, making him shiver. Ryan tugged at his hair, bringing Jon's face mere inches away from his own.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Surprising himself, Jon whined. He arched his back, his chest pressing against Ryan's. "Maybe..."

"You're terrible at lying, Jon."

"'M sorry Daddy..."

Ryan pulled him into a searing kiss. Jon's lips parted in a gasp, which Ryan used as an opportunity to push his tongue into Jon's mouth. Jon responded with enthusiasm, letting out a low moan and grinding against Ryan's knee.

"Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?" Ryan breathed when they broke for air.

Jon cracked a grin, this time much more coy. "What, being called Daddy?"

"Yes," Ryan growled. "God. It's impossible to think when you do that."

"So what you're saying is that I should call you that all the time."

"Only if you want to get fucked on the nearest surface whenever you do."

"I wouldn't mind that, Daddy. You know just how to make me scream."

Ryan's breath hitched, giving Jon the slightest satisfaction before the Vagabond was kissing the grin off of his face. Ryan broke off much sooner this time, making Jon whimper at the loss.

"I can't tell if you've been doing this all to indulge in me or yourself."

"...A little bit of both," Jon replied breathlessly, pulling at Ryan's jacket. "You better make good on that promise. I'll be a good boy if you want me to be, Daddy." 

Ryan simply smirked, the hand in Jon's hair slipping back under his shirt. "Well then, we should hurry before the police decide to show themselves."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions or concerns? Hit me up either here, or at laurelie-g.tumblr.com!


End file.
